


Мстители, танцы и тотализатор

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [16]
Category: Avengers Assemble
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Ему кажется, что Наташа похожа на пучину. На бездну, что затягивает, если в нее заглянуть.





	Мстители, танцы и тотализатор

**Author's Note:**

> На этот раз виноват не Бартон, а Старк. Но попадет все равно Бартону.

_«— А ты, Пабло? Ты танцуешь так, как будто меня нет рядом с тобой…»  
Салли, «Урок танго»_

Наташа порхает по тренировочной комнате, как бабочка. Легко касается носочком правой ноги пола, разворачивается вокруг своей оси, вскидывая руки и выпуская смертоносные дротики в множащиеся голограммы Штрукера и его подружки-Вдовы, переступает на пальчиках, на мгновение касается обеими пятками пола в пятой позиции и подпрыгивает, вытягиваясь струной. Хлопки от двери едва не срывают ее идеальное приземление, но Наташа выравнивает равновесие изящным взмахом правой руки и выстрелом в грудь незваного гостя. Дротик дзинькает, встретившись с металлической ладонью.

— Ты хороша в этом, — Джеймс Барнс не отрывает от нее взгляда, перекатывая между пальцев дротик.

— Это зависть? — она откидывает волосы назад, подходя к старкфону и выключая музыку. Смешок Барнса отчетливо различим в наступившей тишине, как и шорох его шага внутрь комнаты.

— Скорее констатация факта, — Джеймс делает еще один шаг навстречу. Наташа останавливает его — бросает короткий взгляд из-под ресниц, словно плещет ледяной водой в лицо, складывая при этом наушники. — Хотел пригласить тебя на танец.

— Танцы в паре? — Наташа сжимает в руке старкфон, медленно ведет взглядом по Барнсу — от самых ботинок до глаз. У Джеймса ощущение, словно он входит в реку — по телу снизу вверх бежит прохладная волна. Вдова цыкает, пожимая плечами. — Не мой профиль.

Она проплывает мимо него к двери.

— Можешь за этим обратиться к Роджерсу. Или Бартону, — ухмыляется она от входа. 

Джеймс отзеркаливает ее ухмылку:  
— Лучше уж сразу к Халку — разрушений будет меньше.

Улыбки Наташи он уже не видит. Она улыбается его шутке уже в коридоре. Всего мгновение.

Ей кажется, что Барнс похож на паутину. Стоит только однажды ее коснуться, всего на миг, одним только пальцем, как окажешься спеленут по рукам и ногам. Без шансов на спасение. И быть сохнущей на солнце куколкой она не хочет. 

Ему кажется, что Наташа похожа на стилет. Маленький, обманчиво-хрупкий, но попадающий всегда точно в цель. Одно такое касание — и шансов на спасение больше нет. Только он и не хочет быть спасенным.

* * *

Джеймс кружится по полю боя, словно змей. Обходит противника со спины, жалит его металлической рукой в шею, разворачивается, пропуская мимо себя чужой кулак, взмахивает ногой, попадая в челюсть противника, перекатывается по земле, уходя из-под удара, перекатывается еще раз, возвращаясь на первоначальную точку, и замирает на одном колене среди поверженных противников.

— Выглядит так, словно ты решил сделать предложение вон тому гидровцу, — Наташа не разменивается на аплодисменты. Она указывает пальцем на вяло шевелящегося противника, не отрывая лопаток от стены. Между ней и Джеймсом расстояние в пять шагов и два тела, лежащие вповалку.

— Думаешь, он ответит мне согласием? — Джеймс встает одним слитным движением, резко, и бьет прикладом подхваченного автомата противника по затылку. Древний воин с дубинкой, только что победивший противника для своей женщины.

— У него, кажется, нет выбора, — Наташа улыбается, на мгновение прерывая зрительный контакт и проверяя периметр. Или используя этот предлог, чтобы разорвать контакт. Момент потерян.

— Так что с танцем? — из-за некстати выглянувшего солнца Джеймс щурится, прикрыв один глаз. Он не двигается с места, держит плечи расслабленными и не сжимает ладони в кулаки. Свой шаг он сделал, теперь ее ход.

Наташа прикрывает глаза, вдыхает и выдыхает, обдумывая решение, и плавно отталкивается от стены.

— Я не танцую хороводы, Барнс, — она жалит словами, переступая через мешающую ей ногу. Это шаг вперед и одновременно в сторону, впрочем, Барнс не против и такого. Главное — шаг сделан. Он слышит ее слова, сказанные на выдохе. — Скорее предпочту танец с саблями.

Ему кажется, что Наташа похожа на пучину. На бездну, что затягивает, если в нее заглянуть. А он не только заглянул, он еще и шагнул в нее, и теперь ждет того момента, когда воды сомкнутся над ним.

Ей кажется, что Барнс похож на огонь. На лесной пожар, что разгорелся из маленькой спички. Пожар, полыхающий повсюду, огонь, от которого не сбежать. Он проберется веселыми язычками по земле, сжигая сухостой, а потом сомкнет свои стены, отсекая путь к побегу.

* * *

— Спорим, что сегодня-то они поцелуются? — Клинт бросает в рот пару штук сладкого поп-корна и пихает Халка локтем в бок. Здоровяк в его гнезде — нечастое явление, но и повод-то тоже исключительный — спарринг между Вдовой и Зимним. Те стоят на матах, чуть покачиваясь, готовые к любому движению соперника. Протез Зимнего время от времени издает тихое жужжание, словно пытается подтолкнуть хозяина к активным действиям.

— Ставлю две банки апельсиновой газировки, что это будет не сегодня, — Сэм наблюдает из лаборатории за происходящим в спортивном зале. На заднем фоне Клинт слышит ворчание Старка, чтобы Сэм не отвлекался от работы на глупости. 

— Ставлю много газировки, — Халк растопыривает ладонь, показывая ее Клинту. — Они будут драться, — внеся свою лепту, Халк закидывает в рот мятную конфету. — Всегда драться.

— Я во всем этом не участвую, но если они вас заметят и надерут вам зад, — самодовольно произносит Старк и делает паузу. Его тон не предвещает ничего хорошего. Клинт знает это, уверен всем своим криминальным чутьем. Зимний на ринге тем временем делает шаг в сторону, его зеркально повторяет Вдова, и теперь они скользят по кругу, чуть пригнувшись. Только Клинт видит, что Джеймс хитрит — ставит ногу не просто в сторону, а чуть вперед, сокращая расстояние. — Вы, спорщики, будете месяц убирать Башню!

Целую секунду лучник пытается понять причину торжества и ликования Старка. А потом до него доходит. Клинт пытается закрыть Халку рот, удержать того от глупостей, но Здоровяк спрыгивает на пол зала и орет, искренне оскорбленный:  
— Халк не будет убирать! Халк будет крушить! Месяц — долго!

Клинт обессиленно прикрывает лицо ладонью, когда два опаснейших шпиона Земли, готовых к бою и между которыми воздух искрит от сексуального напряжения, поворачиваются к ним.

— Чертовы Старк, Халк и тотализаторы! — бормочет Клинт, кувырком уходя от дротика со снотворным.


End file.
